Tsunku Song Credits
Tsunku started writing lyrics for his band , creating hits like "Zurui Onna". Now he is known as one of the masterminds behind the majority of Hello! Project songs, creating the lyrics and song compositions. Before 2014, Tsunku also recorded his voice as part of demo tracks for the groups to use, and on occasion parts would be played in public during concerts or events as an intro whenever he had important announcements regarding the specific group. Song Credits *Aa! **All lyrics and song compositions except YES-YES-YES *Abe Natsumi **All singles lyrics and compositions from 2003 up to Yume Naraba except Haha to Musume no Duet Song (lyrics only) **Screen (lyrics, composition) **All lyrics and song compositions for the album Hitoribocchi **All lyrics and song compositions for the album 2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~ *Berryz Koubou **All lyrics and song compositions except Dschinghis Khan **Japanese lyrics for cha cha SING, Loving you Too much, and I like a picnic *Buono! **co・no・mi・chi (composition) **MY BOY (composition) **Take It Easy! (composition) **Kirai Suki Daikirai (composition) **Bravo☆Bravo (composition) **Our Songs (composition) *Coconuts Musume **All lyrics and song compositions, though translators worked on English versions of several songs *Country Girls **Zutto Zutto (lyrics, composition) *Country Musume **All lyrics from 2000 to 2004 **All song compositions *℃-ute **All lyrics and song compositions before 2015 except Edo no Temari Uta II, Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu, "Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu.", Akuma de Kyuuto na Seishun Graffiti, Kono Machi, Ame, and Hae Otoko **The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (lyrics) **Summer Wind (lyrics, composition) **Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (lyrics, composition) **To Tomorrow (lyrics, composition) **The Curtain Rises (lyrics, composition) *DEF.DIVA **All lyrics and song compositions *Fujimoto Miki **All lyrics and song compositions except Okitegami and Tooi Koibito *GAM **All lyrics and song compositions *Gomattou **SHALL WE LOVE? (lyrics, composition) *Goto Maki **All lyrics and compositions for songs released under Hello! Project *Harvest **Forest Time (lyrics, composition) *Heike Michiyo **One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari (lyrics, composition) **Ai no Chikara (lyrics, composition) **Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye (lyrics, composition) **Propose (lyrics, composition) **Murasaki Shikibu (lyrics, composition) *Hello! Project **All lyrics and compositions for songs released by the summer shuffle units from 2000 to 2005 **Natsu LOVE Romance (lyrics, composition) **All lyrics and compositions for songs released by H.P. All Stars **All lyrics and composition for songs released by the Chanpuru units (High-King, Aa!, Shin Minimoni, Petitmoni V, ZYX-α, Zoku v-u-den, and Tanpopo#) for the album Petit Best 10 **All lyrics and compositions for songs released by Hello! Project Mobekimasu **Lyrics and compositions for "YEAH YEAH YEAH" and "Akogare no Stress-free" by Hello Pro All Stars *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **All lyrics and song compositions for the album ① Let's say "Hello!" **Arigatameiwaku Monogatari (lyrics, composition) *High-King **All lyrics and song compositions except DIAMONDS *Ice Creamusume **All Japanese lyrics and song compositions for the album 1st Zuì Bàng! *Ichii Sayaka **C Lunch (lyrics) *Iida Kaori **Saigo no Seppun (lyrics, composition) **Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta (composition) **Nakazu ni Irarenai Watashi desu (composition) *Juice=Juice **All lyrics and song compositions before 2015 **Erabareshi Watashitachi (lyrics, composition) **All lyrics and compositions for the cover songs from First Squeeze! **All lyrics and compositions for songs released as NEXT YOU **Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (lyrics, composition) **SEXY SEXY (lyrics, composition) *Kobushi Factory **Kitto Watashi wa (lyrics, composition) *LoVendoЯ **Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! (lyrics) *Maeda Yuki **Tokyo You Turn *Mano Erina **Haru no Arashi (composition) **Hello! Esper! Hello! (composition) **Gomen, Hanashitakatta dake (composition) *Matsuura Aya **All song lyrics and compositions before 2006 except Hyacinth, Aitakute, and Watarasebashi *Melon Kinenbi **All lyrics and songs compositions up to Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS except This is Unmei, Wa! Kaccho E na!, Saa! Koibito ni Narou, Girls' Power, Aisuru Power, Ai Meramera Koi Yurayura, Namida no Taiyou, Champagne no Koi, and original songs from the album THE Nimaime *Michishige Sayumi **SAYUMINGLANDOLL Opening Theme ~Kira Kira wa 1nichi ni Shite Narazu!~ (lyrics, composition) **Asa no fashion show (lyrics, composition) **I'm only...so lonely lovely girl (lyrics, composition) **Loneliness Tokyo (lyrics, composition) **Stay with my heart (lyrics, composition) **Let's go Yeah ~Aetara Ii na~ (lyrics, composition) **MY OWN LIFE! (lyrics, composition) * **All lyrics and song compositions *Morning Musume **All lyrics and song compositions except Ai no Tane, Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima, Watashi ga Tsuiteru., Sayonara no Kawari ni, Pepper Keibu, Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou (Chinese Ver.) (composition only), Mikaeri Bijin, Ima Koko Kara, Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki, Utakata Saturday Night!, Mukidashi de Mukiatte, BRAND NEW MORNING, Dokyuu no Go Sign, Gosenfu no Tasuki, Y Jiro no Tochuu, LOVEpedia, Ningen Kankei No way way; and the album COVER YOU **All lyrics and compositions for songs released by Morning Musume splinter and sub-groups Tanpopo, Petitmoni, Minimoni (except Ai~n Taisou and Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi), Sakura Gumi, Otome Gumi, and Tanjou 10nen Kinentai; but only Otenki no Hi no Omatsuri of the original songs from the Morning Musume 20th mini album Hatachi no Morning Musume *Nakazawa Yuko **Sutenaide yo (lyrics, composition) **All lyrics and compositions for songs released from 2000 to 2004 except Junjou Koushinkyoku *Nochiura Natsumi **All lyrics and song compositions * **All lyrics. **All song compositions except , , and . *Ongaku Gatas **All lyrics except Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi and Kara Genki **All song compositions except Koi Uranai Doori ni wa Naranai wa *ROMANS **All lyrics and song compositions *Sheki-Dol **All lyrics except Koi wa Moushou! and Ganbacchaumonnee! **All compositions except Ai wa Muteki ~Hatachi no Yoru no Chikai~ and Ganbacchaumonnee! *S/mileage / ANGERME **All lyrics for songs released as S/mileage except Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou **All compositions for songs released as S/mileage **Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (lyrics, composition) **Kaeritakunai na. (lyrics, composition) **Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY (lyrics, composition) *Sugaya Risako **Elegant Girl (lyrics, composition) *Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber **All lyrics and song compositions *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai **Minna no Ki (lyrics, composition) *Tsubaki Factory **Hitorijime (lyrics, composition) **Just Try! (lyrics, composition) **Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (lyrics, composition) *Tsuji Nozomi **Koko ni Iruzee! (lyrics, composition) *Up Up Girls (2) **Zenbu Seishun! (lyrics, composition) **Kakatte Kinasai (lyrics, composition) **We are Winner! (lyrics, composition) **Be lonely together (lyrics, composition) *v-u-den **All lyrics except Koi no Nukegara, Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari, Aimai Me MIND, Hitorijime, and Shuwa **All song compositions except Koi no Nukegara, Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari, and Aimai Me MIND *W **Aa Ii Na! (lyrics, composition) **Robo Kiss (lyrics, composition) **Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! (lyrics, composition) **All lyrics and song compositions for the album 2nd W except for #9 through #12 *ZYX **All lyrics and song compositions Category:Tsunku